


failing at playing sherlock

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: prompt: how about the shiro discovering keith's oral thing? or keith going crazy on shiro's thighs? pretty much anything biting & nsfw tbh :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> its not exactly the prompt buuuut… ;;;;

~~~~Pidge sucks on her water pack contemplatively as she watches Shiro walk over towards where Coran is tapping away on his handheld console. There’s something odd going on with their leader today. If only she could just put her finger on it...

 

“What’re you thinking so hard about?” Lances asks, leaning heavily on her right shoulder. 

 

She’s still staring at Shiro, catching the last of the water in her pack with an obnoxious sucking noise before answering, “Wondering what’s up with Shiro.”

 

Lance immediately perks up, leaning forward to check the man out before asking, “Why? He seems same as usual.”

 

Plopping down on Lance’s side, Hunk asks, “Who does?”

 

“Shiro. Pidge thinks something’s up with him.”

 

“Oh?” Hunk looks to Pidge for an explanation.

 

Pulling the straw out, she chews contemplatively on it before answering, “I think he’s hiding some kind of injury.”

 

The pair immediately turn to stare at Shiro, who is frowning at the translucent screen in his hand while Coran jabbers away. 

 

“What’re we looking at?” Keith asks as he joins them, sticking a straw into his own water pack.

 

Lance shushes him for his loud tone even as he yanks him down, “We’re checking if Shiro’s hurt.”

 

“What?” 

 

Wait. Actually Keith would be the best person to know the truth. Pidge immediately turns her attention to him, pointing the half-chewed straw at the red paladin, “Is he hurt?”

 

Keith frowns a little, “How would I know?”

 

“Aren’t you guys dating?” 

 

Small points of red blossoms on Keith’s cheek, “Yeah but…”

 

Pidge simply stares him down. If there’s one thing she’s learned from having an older brother its that a good hard stare down will make most dudes crack faster than a finely spun sugar globe. 

 

Sure enough, it takes Keith less than a minute to sigh and answer, “No. He didn’t say anything about being hurt to me.”

 

She can’t help but grunt in disappointment and disbelief. There’s no way that can be right. Shiro may have told Keith to lie. Or maybe he didn’t tell Keith in the first place?

 

“Seriously, what makes you think he’s hurt because he seems okay to me.” Hunk finally asks.

 

Going back to chewing on her straw, Pidge grumbles, “He was walking funny.”

 

There’s a short pause before Lance snort’s water out of his nose. 

 

“Dude, that’s gross!” Hunk complains immediately.

 

But Lance laughs over Pidge’s comment, slapping Keith’s shoulder hard, “Nice job! I didn’t think you had it in you!”

 

For a moment Pidge doesn’t it get it but then Keith’s face turns red and she thinks, ‘ _Oh_.’ 

 

Keith shoves a laughing Lance back at Hunk while growling, “It’s not _that_! Get your head out of the gutter! There’s no way to have sex without lube!”

 

“Spit.” Lance immediately retorts.

 

Pidge looks up and regrets. Even more when Keith says, “ _You_ try that and tell me how it works out.”

 

Hunk, thankfully, steps into the mediator role. “Okay so if its not… _that_. Then? Maybe he just sprained a muscle or something? He trains a lot harder than the rest of us. Except maybe Keith.”

 

Shaking her head, Pidge explains, “I don’t think so. The way he walks its like… I dunno. Like he’s bruised his thighs or something?”

 

“Maybe he’s got a rash?” Lance offers casually, balancing his straw between his top lip and nose. “These suits might be alien tech and all but you can still get a pretty bad rash if you wear ‘em too long. I got a bad patch on my back and legs when I had it on for too long a couple of weeks ago.”

 

Well that explains that weird rash on her back at least. Pidge wonders if the Princess has something that might help. But also… hmm. That might explain the utterly awkward way Shiro’s been walking around. Like he’s doing his best to stop his thighs from rubbing together. 

 

And that’s when she sees the red tint to Keith’s face. Pidge narrows her eyes, noting the way Keith’s avoiding all their eyes and drinking his water with intense concentration.

 

“It’s not a rash is it?” She asks him.

 

Keith ignores the question, finishes the last of his water with a slurp, and jumps up to his feet. His shoulders come up to his ears when Lance yells, “We’ll find out the truth sooner or later!”

 

Pidge makes a face at that, “Really? Who wants to know _that_  much about their sex life?”

 

With a grin, Lance answers, “I don’t wanna know either but its fun teasing them both about it.”


End file.
